Attack on Teens from Earth
by MGCJoan
Summary: Willow, Ralph, Bobby, and Sunny are four high school friends who have known each other since elementary. They share everything and their friendship has never been stronger, that is until they're mysterious in uniforms and in a wooden house with others called a boot camp! They get teleported into Attack on Titan! WARNING WATTPAD STYLE! BLOOD OBVIOUSLY HAVE YOU WATCHED THIS SHOW
1. Hell No! ‘Part 1’

Sunny; the oldest of the group of four and probably the worst coward. He would shiver at horror movies, he was forced to watch Attack on Titan! Yeah, it wasn't nice. So you can imagine the terrification (if that's a word) when his eyes woke up to something that wasn't his room! The horror!

Seriously though, that's scary.

Everything was wood and there was a loud sound, like a trumpet? No, like the military. 'Weird. Probably Bobby pulling a prank on me again.' He quickly went right back to sleep.

Wait!

That wouldn't explain the house!

He snapped up and everything through his eyes was chaos!

Men in attack on titan uniforms were hustling all over the damn place, what the hell?!?! There was a lot of yelling, confusion, sweat, and fear involved.

"What?" He breathed, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was on the top of a bunk bed but that couldn't be real. 'Right?!?'

But damn! It was too real to be a god damn prank and on top of that Bobby is broke!!! She couldn't pay a ton of people to cosplay AoT and scare the shit out of him.

He looked down at himself and even more horrifying things happened, he was in a uniform as well!

"Oh god! No. No... no, no, no!!!!!" In that instant, Sunny knew shit just got real.

But wait! How in the Deadpool would or could that even happen?!? Sunny lived in a sad depressing reality and it wasn't about to become exciting. That was illegal!

Sunny was a simple guy how would anything happen to a simple guy?!

"Hey, you! Get up!" That dude was definitely talking to him.

"AHHHHHH!!!" A familiar voice screamed like a wussy that he was. If he was there then maybe they were on a tv show.

"Oh god!! Please tell me this is fake!" Ralph screamed from below the bunk bed. "This has to be fake!!"

"Ralph?!" Sunny squinted, hovering over his BFF's bunk.

"Sunny?!" Ralph also screamed.

"Both of you shut up! Hurry to the assembly line if you know what's best for you!" An older man yelled making both of them jump in a delicate moment in their very sheltered lives.

"Uhh..." Sunny mumbled, his mind was going crazy! Was this real!?! Wait! No, It had to be, things were too crazy!

"Yes, sir?" Ralph said but every literally everyone knew that was a bad tone. Confusion and a hint of arrogance.

"Louder!" The Sergeant screamed, his eyes popping out of his dark expression.

Sunny and Ralph knew they couldn't mess it up so they both got to their feet and somehow pushed everything aside in their minds.

"Yes, sir!!" They were confused and scared yes but they were also attack on titan fans. Unlike (the shaved head) they knew how to make the salute! Perfectly!

Impressed with their salute the Sergeant went on to the next bunk bed, making both of them breath heavy sighs.

"If we're in a show I'm gonna look like such a wuss. Wait?! Sunny?!?" Ralph's brown eyes looked like they were about to pop, repeatedly shaking Sunny.

"Ralph!! Are you responsible?!? Tell me!!!" And then Sunny started shaking Ralph.

"I'm broke!!" Ralph snapped back becoming a demon full of rage thinking if they were stuck there! His long ponytailed hair almost became a whip.

"True..." Sunny ignored him; "This can't be real! We're gonna die if it is!" Sunny then began to shake his BFF's shoulders again.

"You're telling me?!?" Ralph snapped! Giving off the dark blue vibes. You know the one.

"Line up NOW!" The sergeant yelled. Seriously though their voices have to go bad after at least sixty.

"Ahh, my uniform!" Ralph gasped, seeing they were in uniform. "And my body." He squinted. As a matter of fact, he was more fit than that, "I feel thinner like I lost my muscle."

"So now you're like the rest of us?" Sunny smirked, happy that he finally got to feel the none-fit life.

"And you look thinner," Ralph said walking past him.

He felt his stomach and sure enough, it was wayyy too skinny. Were these not their bodies? Their very flesh?!??!

"Ok, this is getting freakier by the second. But on a good note I'm finally thin. BUT TiTans." Sunny's expression went from happy to horrified within seconds.

"But dude, where the fuck are we? Last thing I know we were asleep." Ralph whisper yelled as they stepped in line.

"I don't want to think about it." Sunny whispered, trying to stand up straight. However through all the confusion all the mess, all the horror that they might see a titan made Sunny just want to go home, it made him crack a tear.

"Are you crying?" Ralph rose an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I'm crying?!?" Sunny snapped very quietly, looking at Ralph in the corner of his eye.

"At least I get to see Mikasa in real life." Ralph sighed. Let's ignore the embarrassing fanboy he used to be. But seriously if Mikasa was the moon and Ralph the sun why were they all of a sudden so close? Fate!

"Is that...? Is that Willow? And Bobby?!?" Ralph whispered- yelled, tilting his head to look at the recruits walking closer.

"Where?" Sunny beamed, obviously looking for someone.

They both gapped as they saw their life long friends, Willow and Bobby. Willow had blue hair and blue eyes. Bobby had blonde in a tough girl braid the tomboy of the two, with green eyes. They both looked way thinner than before, Bobby was usually (what's the word?) fluffy.

All four of them lit up at seeing the other, all they wanted to do was ask questions and maybe hug but right when they were about to a loud yelling began.

"Straighten those smirks, pissers! The hundred and fourth cadet mark boot camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm confident Keith Sota and you will grow to hate me! Training is going to be a way straight through hell and when I've done my job you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives! Right now you're nothing, livestock, but over the next three soul-crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own Goliath! Remember this moment when you come face to face with him because here's where you ask yourself 'am I a fighter? Or am I feed? I'm—" the Sergeant screamed his lungs out, pretty sure he has to at least have a cold voice after all of that.

"Man he loves to hear his voice," Bobby said in a hushed whisper.

After a few soldiers, the sergeant reached our marry crew. "Midget!" The old man screamed with those lines of importance.

"Sir!" Ralph shivered but didn't show it as he stood straight.

"What's a pathetic thing like you have for a Name?" The Sergeant got inches away from his face, the spit falling on his cheek. He wanted to push him away more than anything. Get angry and yell in his face, it wasn't the sergeants' words but his yelling and position that made his blood want nothing more than to boil.

"It's Ralph Willams, Sir!" Ralph yelled back with ferocity, pinching his fingers as he made the salute so he wouldn't show his sudden agitation.

"Nobody gives a shit about your weakling figure! Even the titans will pass you up because you're nothing but bones!" The sergeant didn't hesitate to yell, it only made Ralph narrow his eyes more.

"Yes, sir!" Ralph once again yelled 'Just getaway already!' He thought.

And luckily he did, moving on to Sunny. Poor boy.

"Cadet!" The sergeant looked at Sunny like a hungry Wolf, it was well, frightening. It sent a chill down Sunny's spine, and he was never one to confront people so screaming seemed harder than it should be.

He only did the salute best he could without breaking at the seams.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?!" The sergeant screamed Just as before got inches away. Was he gay or something?

"No, sir." Sunny tried to yell he really did but how do I put this, he sounded like a baby lion. Like a baby one.

"I can't hear you, did a cat come and scratch your tongue out!?" He snarled.

"I'm Sunny GalvIio, Sir!" Sunny screamed his heart out, trying not to make a bigger fool of himself. He even blushed. He's one of those that rather stand in front of a wall then a room of people all looking at him. "God damn why me?" He said under his breath hoping the sergeant didn't hear.

The sergeant was about to leave him alone but as quick as a titan or the flash he turned right back; "What was that you witless worm?!"

"Ha, I've heard that before." Bobby smirked, she, on the other hand, was intimidated for she had seen the face the (or imagined) of a titan.

"Both of you! You what's your name?" The sergeant glared his dark eyes in her direction. And just as she had that cocky look it was quickly demolished with a punch to the gut.

Note to self: Don't fuck with the sergeant. He will kill you without hesitation.

Bobby collapsed to her knees trying to get her breath back from the fast, painful and wind blowing punch.

"Bobby Windchill, Sir...!" She coughed on her knees.

"I can't hear you, you think anyone can hear that whispering!" He was a cruel man indeed.

"You did just punch me in the gut... sir." She continued to cough and hated the titan world a little more with every breath. Why the fuck did it have to be titans?!? One punch man? My hero academia? Avatar? But Attack in Titan?!? Give Bobby a break the universe!!!

The sergeant did have to ask Willow as he has a cold state, slowly walking to her.

"Willow Windchill, Sir!" She clearly yelled, out of everyone she was the most social— so none of them were surprised. Yet even she got cold feet.

"Are you sisters with this coughing little mouse?" Bobby looked up to see him looking at her with that line's eyes again.

'What the hell? Am I seeing anime?!? And you punched me, you bitch!' Bobby thought. This was the first time she had gotten punched in her whole life, a whole new experience. The painful kind you'll remember for the rest of your life and all of them knew they would remember this as one of those.

"Cousins, sir!" Willow answered, doing well so far, even if she had goosebumps everywhere.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Windchill!" The sergeant sounded like he was going to lose his voice one day. Everyone there couldn't wait for that to happen.

"I'm sorry too, sir!" Willow shouted, tightening her salute.

"Was that backtalk, Codet?!" His eyes were inches away from Willow's and she was sure he was going to punch her as well.

She began to shiver, she didn't want to get punched in the gut. That was so painful for girls. How could he?! Wasn't that going too far?! She wasn't ready to die!! This was all too much, away from home on another world and titans?!? Titans!!!

"No, sir! I'm sorry, sir!!" As Willow screamed this her voice cracked and a tear began to fall from her left eye. Her eyes widened and she immediately tried to wipe it away with her left hand.

But it was too late the sergeant saw it. "Are you crying, cadet?! Good god, it hasn't even been an hour!"

"I'm sorry, sir!"

"Why is he picking on Willow? This is so insane." Ralph snarled with a small glare.

"Cadet!" The sergeant's head went from Willow through all three of them to Ralph. A small anime sweat formed. "If you have so much to say you might as well talk the titans to death!"

"That wouldn't be so bad." Sunny whispered again under his breath. You'd think they'd learn.

"I heard that you flesh ball! A hundred laps both of you! The rest of you will learn to from these retards not to disrespect me is that clear?!?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted in unison.

This was hell no doubt in their minds.

"A hundred laps?!?" Sunny's eyes widened.

"It will help with titans." Ralph gritted through his teeth, putting a hand on his hip.

"Now!" The sergeant yelled as they didn't walk away.

Then with a heavy grunt Ralph lead Sunny to the 'tracks.'

"Ralph, we don't even know of this place is real!! It could be VR for all we know!! Or a tv show please let it be a tv show!" Sunny panicked as they began to run. Or jog. That too. Or stepping fast.

"Then explain how everything looks exactly the same including the people?! It's creepy even my body is different." Ralph squinted, huffing as he ran.

"VR? Time travel?! God anything but titans!!" Sunny's voice sounded like he was going to burst.

And after a hundred laps the two's legs felt like jello, the red kind. It was dusk and by that time, they had run track with Sasha though no one said anything.

[A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for reading! These might take a while to make so keep that in mind. I plan to do quite a few things with this and yes there done the line will be romance just hang in there! I'd love to hear what you think and once again thank you so much for choosing to read Attack on Teens from Earth! P.S I might change the title.]


	2. Chapter 2: Hell No! ‘Part 2’

They collapsed on the dirt outside of the dorms, wanting nothing more than to lie down as they huffed down mountains.

"I... I can't move my legs at all. I think I've gone crippled." Sunny breathed, all his sweat looking like he soaked himself with water. He never worked out in his life so it was hell.

"You're telling me?" Ralph growled, looking no better.

"I'm too young to go cripple!!" Sunny panicked, not moving a muscle.

"Shut it, you two!" Willow ordered, walking up, hands in her pockets.

"God Damn that sergeant." Ralph whined.

"You cripples." Willow and Bobby stepped above them laying on the ground.

"Willow! Bobby!!" Sunny suddenly realized their situation.

"Sunny!!" Bobby gasped as Sunny slowly stood up and hugged Bobby right before screaming at her.

"Bobby please!! Bobby please tell me this is a prank!!" He shook her shoulders, making her head wobble back and forth.

"Are you kidding?!? I'm broke you know that!! I bought too many games!!" Bobby replied, beginning to shake him.

"Fuuuucckkkkkk!!!!!"" Sunny screamed out like an anime character with the lines and everything!

"Two quotations marks? Really?" Ralph questioned from the ground, sticking out his head.

"Yeah the writers sleepy." Willow nodded her head and she folded her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Sunny asked, his eyes still crazed; "Like what are we going to do? No, what are we going to do?" He shifted his head around.

"We already know what's gonna happen so that can help." Willow thought out loud, making her thinking face. She was definitely the smartest out of them all. She usually got As and Bs compared to Cs and Fs.

"Yeah But Will is this even real? I wish I was teleported into something nicer." Sunny moved to Willow and shook her shoulders.

"Like Avatar?" Ralph asked from the floor.

"Yeah like avatar." Sunny pleasantly nodded.

"No I'm pretty sure this is real, one of the soldiers got severely injured in training."

"That's awfully convenient to prove this is all real." Ralph rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Ignore that we're in Attack on Titan? Plus all our bodies are different, that doesn't happen overnight. Especially since we ate four pizza's last night." Willow said in ultra serious mode, her head not moving as Sunny shook her.

"Yes! If this is really real then we're all going to die if we stay here! If we become scouts we're dead meat and if we become royal guard it won't matter because the attack will happen! Anyway I look at it we're going to die!!!" Sunny went full shout freaking out, his hands and face sweating, shaking he wasn't ready to die!

"Calm the hell down!" Willow snapped, shoving him away.

"He's right though, maybe we could survive out there. The Titans attack big groups and it's just four of us." Ralph gritted his teeth as he stood up and immediately leaned on Bobby.

"Wait, are you serious?" Bobby asked, creasing her eyebrows and hands in her pockets.

"Think about it, Willow we'll die if we stay here!" Sunny turned, and everyone knew if they stayed a second longer he'd break.

"No." Willow shook her head.

"You just want to see Levi don't you!! You'd be four feet taller then him!!!" Sunny pointed out hysterically.

"We're not going because if we get caught we're dead! If we run into titans we're dead! That's why! Bobby's the one who fangirls." Willow pointed a thumb in Boddy's direction.

"Hey! You can't blame me!" She protested.

"It's better to get the training we need and then go AWOL." Willow simply said with a little hope in her eye. She didn't want to die. None of them did and it just felt like suicide if they stayed.

"You four are cowards!" A voice scoffed making all of them jump like cats.

"Oh god he heard us." Sunny whispered, leaning on Willow.

"Is that Eren?" Bobby asked, giving the blue eyes boy a look over. A spark rushed over Bobby, she finally got to see Eren in real life? A person everyone tells you to give up on? Was she day dreaming? And on top of that he was talking to them but not with the eyes that she wanted. However, she quickly brushed it aside her heart belonged to Levi!

"Keep it down!" Ralph hushed.

"So that's it you're all just going to run away? For what? To live?" Eren's face was twitching, almost disgusted with what he saw.

"Uhhh yeah. Believe it or not I actually care about my life." Sunny said, pointing at himself.

"We know, we know, look none of us can even think of actually standing up against the Titans." Willow said, pushing Sunny away.

"We'd d—" Bobby began to say, but they were all just excuses for Eren.

"Then you belong in the fields! Good riddance!" He spat, walking past them.

They all turned and watched him walk away, they all knew him, knew what he was capable of and he didn't even know yet he still went for it. Unlike them he was brave. No he was insane. And they were far from losing their sanity, at least for now.

They stayed silent, Ralph just saw his favorite character call him a coward. But he wasn't afraid to admit it, Yes he was a coward. He wanted to live, was that so wrong?

Yet there was something in all of them, they just couldn't ignore it. Through everything they were still fans. They couldn't stand by and doing nothing when they had the slight chance, even if everything else in them said to run away. They still wanted to stay somehow.

"If we go to the fields... we'll miss everything." Sunny quietly said. Maybe it was Eren but in that moment they made up their minds— in a way at least.

"The dilemma of an attack on Titan fan. So back to Sunny's question... what do we do?" Bobby looked over at Willow, her hair drifting in the wind.

"Why are y'all asking me?!" Her eyes widened and her arms crossed.

"Because you're kinda the leader of our thing. Plus we're all freaking out, I can't even think straight." Ralph said, still leaning on Bobby.

"I don't know. Let's say we were put on this earth so god knows some reason we can't just leave! I say... I say we stay." Willow looked down at her leather boots. She never owned leather boots, let alone thought one day she'd wake up in the most terrifying world. Worst then reality, and for once in her life was happy there was a reality. Nonetheless staying was the only thing her feet would let her do.

"...yeah..." they all lowered their heads, afraid of what was ahead. But all of them felt like they had to stay. For the stupidest reason; the fandom.

They walked to dinner in silence, none of them knowing what to say. They calmly got their bread and whatever that stuff was. Ralph sighed, he had to eat the other stuff since he was allergic to wheat.

"So let's say this is all real." Sunny said, sitting down.

"We already decided it was!" Bobby protested, putting a fist in his face.

"But that's the thing if—" Sunny began to argue about fan theories when a shallow voice spoke up.

"I uhh—" they all turned to see Jean. Willow's eyes widened, he was blushing and looking at the ground. "I just wanted to say—I'm sorry..." he stumbled but looked Willow in the eyes sending a spark along with it. "I really like your blue hair."

Willow was stunned, she was a Jean fangirl, there were those times and yes she wished he'd get the weird frizz out of his forehead but she was still a fan. Willow's cheeks turned a light pink and she gave a small smile, although she was dying inside. "Oh uhh..." she stuttered.

That left the three of them gapping, they knew he was her attack on titan crush so the shock was real.

"Thanks. I like your hair kinda two. The undercuts pretty cool." She finally finished her sentence, her hands in fists under the table as so much energy ran through them.

"Thank you!" Jean shuttered.

"Eeeeish." Bobby made an awkward face.

Willow gulped and Jean looked to the ground again.

"Why don't you kiss him already?" Bobby asked before bursting out in laughter, standing up and pointing, Making everyone there stop and look.

"Bobby! Shut the hell up!" Willow snapped like an angry wolf, kicking her under the table.

Sunny and Ralph started laughing at Willow's super red face, only making her want to kick all their asses.

"You really want to ride that huh?" Ralph snickered as she hit the top of his head repeatedly.

"Shut UPPP!!!"

And they only laughed more.

"I'm gonna be like this with all of y'all crushes!!" Willow yelled making all of them stop.

"That's uncalled for, Willow." Ralph calmly said, sitting back down.

"Yeah I mean it's just a joke." Bobby added, her nightmare of that happening in front of Levi.

"Jean's gone." Sunny stated, his chin rested on his hand. Through all the hair pulling and yelling Jean decided to leave.

"See what you did!!" Willow snarled, pulling Bobby's collar.

"So are you going to eat that?" Sunny asked threw the cat fighting.

"You know I'm allergic to bread. I'll give it to Sasha." Ralph said, looking at the bread like it was an alien.

After they ate what passed as dinner they headed to the barracks, not knowing what else to do.

Ralph had the bread in his pocket to take to Sasha for some reason. "Guys, I'll be back." He said in an Arnold Swartzenager tone.

"Oh come on!"

"Different genre!"

"Boo!"

They all booed before laughing a little and going separate ways.

Ralph walked near the track and sighed from all the feet work. He was so dead already.

Suddenly something so furious with red eyes flashed past him, he stayed in shook for a few seconds before realizing what just happened. It was Sasha with the bread in her mouth already.

"That's it?!?!" She squeaked.

"Uhh yeah I just thought—" Ralph put his hands in his pockets, not sure what to say. "just have some of my water." He pulled it out as she ate the bread like some kind of beast.

"You're... you're an angel aren't you!!? I lift glory up to you!!!" Sasha screamed at his feet. His tall figure hovering over her like a shadow.

"Uhh sure..." Ralph put his hands back in his pocket again, for some reason he felt like he'd get in trouble. "Honestly I'm gonna collapse any minute! Oh! And she passed out." Yup she collapsed with a firm grip on his boots.

He dragged his shoulder, slowly bent down from the soreness and attempted to pick her up. Even if she was light as a feather his whole body was too aching and he dropped her to the floor.

"Nope." He said, walking off as he washed his hands from the whole affair.

Ralph walked into his boot camp barracks, loooked where he was supposed to sleep, took off his boots and collapsed onto the lower bunk and thought; 'Do I regret leaving her there? No, no I do not.'

As his eyes closed from complete exhaustion none of them could get the painful truth out of their heads. They were in Attack on Titan and there was nothing or no one that could save them.


	3. The Horrors that Dwell in Boot Camp

If a doctor saw what Willow, Ralph, Bobby and Sunny went through he would say they all suffered from sever trauma. Panicking for a week every morning, a few tears as the sergeant drilled them, and sleeping at class. No indeed it did not look good for them.

The first to pick up the balance of the omi-directional gear was Ralph, he almost immediately balanced it as he starred at the belt like it was an alien. The least one to get it was Bobby, Sunny was too afraid to fail while Willow was always pretty good with her balance.

At first they stuck to themselves but after a few months they warmed up to Jean(who had a crush on Willow's hair it was too obvious.) Connie, Sasha, I think she had a hidden crush on Ralph ever since that one night, and Armin than and now said hello. Oh any I forgot Marco.

Meanwhile Ralph's crush on Mikasa only deepened and Bobby began to feel something with Eren. For some reason.

After the first year it became obvious Attack on Titan no doubt was real and that they indeed were in it. So above everything they tried to keep level heads. Which wasn't as easy as they thought in boot camp.

One time when the sergeant had them run through mud Sunny began to scream; "I want to go home!!" And their sergeant took that as a opportunity to yell in his face.

Then another year went by that year was more of a somber one, the feeling of homesickness caught them all. They missed home but each one knew there was no way they could get back.

And the third year training was a drill and surprisingly their grades went up. Maybe they found some motivation in something but all of them had gone past their norm and decided to survive no matter what!

Now, the Sergeant has a few words to say.

"Willow Windchill: Has skills but lacks in motivation and only cares about her three friends. Ralph Willams: He's good but he has a temper inside that's just gonna blow one day. Sunny GalvIio: has potential but he's scared out of his pants half the time. And Bobby Windchill: probably the worst top ten I've ever seen. The only thing she's here for is god knows what. However, they work as a team and know what the others are thinking."

"Yo, Bobby!" Ralph yelled as he zipped through tress.

"Yeah?" She yelled back, circling the fake titan.

"Checkmate!" He ordered.

She only nodded and struck the titans ankle distracting it so that Ralph could come up behind and slice it clean off.

They shoot up together and made one of the most epic fist bumps you'll ever see. "Alright!" Bobby laughed.

Now here are a few words from Eren.

"Damn those Four. They're all cowards every last one of them! Cowards—!" Ok sorry about that it was accidentally or mistake. Mistake is a big word.

At hand to hand training everyone was Kung fu fighting!! Ahem anyway.

As usual they sat at dinner together and came up with their own calls or strategies. Sunny was the one who came up with names while Willow made the moves.

"I call this one California Smash!" Sunny put a fist up, with the widest grin while the rest of them praised him for it.

"I don't get it." Jean frowned.

"You know how we make move calls right? We're trying to make things so we'll all remember so it just clicks when we actually have to fight." Willow explained with a slight smile.

"Yeh that is kinda cool." Marco smiled making Sunny the proudest boy in the universe.

"It sounds like a waste of time to me, Willow." Jean sighed, leaning on his hand.

She also sighed and rested her face on her hand, becoming eye level with him. "You say the meanest things sometimes." She pouted, starring in his almond eyes and before he knew it Jean's cheeks had a light pink to them.

The two didn't move right before Marco unknowingly stopped the moment.

"So what's your secret, Jean?" He smiled.

He quickly sat up straight and entered horse boy mood. "That's how you pressure fuel, let your momentum do the work for you." He looked over at Willow to see if she was impressed, however so only saw how he was about to act like a jerk.

"Still that's pretty advanced." Marco said.

"Duh, it's called a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear." Jean was cocky, no doubt and it was something that was getting Willow more and more aggravated by the day. She sipped on beer as he looked over again to see if she was even listening. "You got to do the strut of you want to make the cut. The MP only recruit the best."

"Oh my god. Stop bragging and tell Willow you like her already!!" Ralph snapped, slamming his cup on the table.

"What?!?" Jean snapped, gapping at Ralph with the redist face you'll find.

"You heard him, maw maw maw." Bobby laughed, making kissing noises.

"I could kill you all." Willow growled, folding her arms and acting like she wasn't apart of the table.

"I'm not doing that!!" Jean protested, "I'm just stating facts!"

"He's doing it again." Sunny said, dead eyes.

"Shut up, Sunny!" Jean snarled, standing up like he was about to fight him.

"I would say bring it but my arms are sore so..." Sunny said, with literally no energy. If Jean was in Avatar he would definitely be a firebender.

"Oh my god, Jean stop." Willow sighed, tapping the table.

Everyone was quiet as Bobby was resisting the erge to say 'look at him like a puppy.' Although she knew he would just start something.

It was quite on table before; "Man, that be amazing, working within a stones throne with the king, no greater honor than that." He gave a small smile making Bobby swoon. I mean Come on freckles?

"Shut up, Marco." Jean suddenly slapping his head making his beer splashing on him.

"Why does he keep telling people to shut up?" Sunny asked Ralph with an eyebrow up.

"If mom knew we were drinking beer she'd kill us." Ralph said, not at the table mentally.

"We're not children, you can drop the misty eyed bs. Honor doesn't have any damn part of it. You just want a nice cusy job in the interior playing glorified sentry."

"Like the rest of us." Sunny asked with a lazy expression.

"That's not true! That's not me at all!" Marco protested.

And that wasn't their reason for wanting to join the MPs either. They were joining just to get as far away from the titans as possible. Even with their training they felt like they'd be useless, they knew how big things would get.

"Listen to you guys. Interior, five years ago this was part of it." Eren said easdropping.

"You got a point to make friend? I'm right here." Jean practically hissed.

"It's so loud. I can't— want sleep." Sunny yawned, laying his head down.

"Poor Jean so misguided, and besides I don't think your head will fit in the interior anyway." Eren smirked making everyone who heard it hide their snickering.

"Very funny." Jean growled.

"Seems a little backwards to me. Find tuning your titan killing skills so the brass will station you so you'll never see one." Eren said, he just had to start a fight.

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed? Thank you but I'll pass. Better play the system than get gnawed on." Jean scoffed.

"You son of a bitch!" Eren blurted out, immediately walking towards him.

"Bring it on, you little bastard!" Jean snarled, getting face to face with him. Willow rolled her eyes while Bobby and Ralph just enjoyed the show.

"Eren please stop it." Armin pleaded, however making no attempt to break it up.

"Stop acting like children!" Ralph said more like a cheer. "I tried." He sighed to Bobby.

"Gentlemen, please." Mikasa walked up to gently put Eren's arm down.

'Ahhh nothing changed' Willow thought with a yawn.

"You think you can judge me?!?" Jean snapped in a loud roar, violently grabbing his shirt.

"You rip my shirt you're dead!!" Eren screamed on the top of his lungs.

"I don't give a damn about your shirt! You piss me off!" Jean yelled back.

"What?!? Are you crazy?!?"

"Stop acting like know it alls!" Willow suddenly yelled making everyone jump including Sunny. "Jean, back to your damn table, from now on you two are not talking to each other!" Willow ordered, pointing at the table.

"Damnit." Jean hissed under his breath.

"And Eren, stop picking fights with people you're gonna fight along side with, because you'll never know who's you're enemy and who's your friend." Willow said, glaring Eren down before sitting right back.

"Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything's alright." The sergeant asked, peeking in with those horrible eyes.

"Sasha passed some gas." Mikasa said making everyone want to laugh, even the sergeant himself.

"Why am I not surprised? For the love of god learn some self control." He put a fist in front of his mouth to hide the small smile before closing the door.

"I don't need you to butt in on my fights." Jean said, looking at the ceiling.

"Then tell me, who really has your back in this joint? We make strategy names because we know we're there for each other. Even if we're scared half to death there's that little reassurance that you're not alone. You need someone like that too." Willow stared him down.

Jean's eyes lit up, almost looking at Willow in a whole new light.

And just like that these four cowards graduated boot camp, head of their class, no one but them saw it coming they worked hard to make it in the MPs. They were never joining the scouts, what was the point of being a hero if everyone is dead?

"Do you have heart?!" The captain yelled, everyone from the class in lines.

"Sir!" They all answered.

"As of this moment you have three options open to you! Choose wisely! The garrison regiment; who's job is to reinforce the walls, the scout regiment who ride out into titan country to take back what was once ours, and the MP regiment maintaining law and order under orders from his royal majesty. Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named the rest of you take a look, these are the top of your class!!"

Mikiasa, Eren, Jean, Ralph, Annie, Marco, Willow, Sunny, Bobby, Sasha were the top ten. They stood proud, mighty even but most of all there was a huge fear rising, knowing the attack was coming soon. Knowing all their training was about to be put to the test. Each one knew; survive but most importantly look out for each other, they knew how much it would be needed. They knew what lied ahead and took it with a gulp of fear.

At the reception they all sat together and Jean was there too for some reason.

"Alright! MPs here I come!" They heard Marco cheer.

"Three square meals a day for life!" Sasha added.

However they drank their beer less positively, there was that constant idea that the titans were about to attack right when they were so close.

"How in God's name did I get ranked under Eren?" Jean scoffed.

"Stop moping, at least we made it." Ralph sighed, slamming his face on the table.

"Don't do that, you don't know what germs are there." Bobby scoffed, tapping his shoulder.

"It's still the MPs right?" Jean asked Willow.

"Yeah, why would you ask?" She arched an eyebrow, peering up at Jean.

"Just asking." He than shifted his eyes to Sunny who moved his eyebrows back and forth with a mischievous grin. Jean quickly looked anywhere else.

"Are you insane?!" A man raised his voice, catching everyone's attention. "If that doesn't paint a picture for you I don't know what will. This is our life now, we can't beat them."

"Yeah so what? We buckle take it all laying down? Things have changed, maybe not a hell of a lot but enough. They aren't the mystery they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go, but we've made progress. Every battle we lost taught us a lesson, towards something like hope! You dare tell me it's better to cut our loses and let all this death and destruction be meaningless?!? Ball it up and except it!? Not on your life!! Humanity's future lays outside the walls! And I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours!! I'll drive them out and as long as at least one of us can say that we're not done!!!" The whole time Eren was speaking all four of them wanted to tell him to shut up, especially Ralph.

Eren was insane, way too brave to be sane, the last thing they wanted was regrets. But there was something in them that made it feel guilty to just leave as soon as possible.

Ralph's hands became fists under the table, his face no less intense. Eren was questioning his pride and that was something he took with a cup of salt.

"Yeah good luck out there hot shot. I'll root for you from his majesty's barracks." Jean mumbled, his head rested on his hand.

The end of peace time was over for them, they were about to run into things they never wanted to face. None of them slept, they only thought about what was coming. How close they were. Too close.

The next day Sunny was assigned to clean with Eren, Connie and Sasha. He immediately knew what that meant.

"What?!? What do you mean you're joining the scouts!? What about the MP's? That was your whole thing." Eren gasped.

"Don't worry about it, a guy can change his mind ok." Connie said, cleaning the muskets. Everything seemed find, everyday seems normal and peaceful. It only made Sunny shake more.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him."

"Ain't nobody talking to you! His temper tantrum had nothing to do with it!"

"What about you, Sunny?" He wasn't paying any attention to anyone, and the shaking hands were becoming unbearable. He had to get out of there fast!

"MPs, I can't look at titans." He answered, the stick shaking in the cannon he was cleaning.

"Sunny What's up with you? You're acting a bit odd." Connie rose an eyebrow.

"When hasn't he?" That girl asked with a smug tone.

"Nothing!! I'm fine! Carry on!" Sunny blurted out, looking outside of the wall.

"Can you guys keep a secret? Cause I totally just helped myself to the officers pantry" Sasha smiled, showing the delicious meat from her jacket.

"Sasha they can throw your butt in the clink for that!!" Eren gasped.

"Seriously, What is wrong with you?"

"What isn't wrong with her?"

"Can we eat it right now right now?" Sunny asked, almost shouting.

"Sunny what's wrong with you lately?" Eren asked.

"Yeah,you're acting like how you used to in the beginning of boot camp." Someone asked but he was too into the meat and what was about to come he didn't even care who was talking.

"It's fine, I'm willing to share. Uhh can you imagine the sandwiches?!" Sasha grilled, breathing like a goat.

"Put it back!" Connie hissed.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea how rare meats been since the titans took wall Maria?"

"Umm little bit yeah."

"Just look at it this way, pretty soon we'll take back all the room we need for live stock." Sunny just wanted a piece he could give to everyone back in the wall, Ralph hadn't had a descent meal in ages. It's why he was so skinny. But Sasha put it away right where the titans were going to be.

"Sasha don't put it there!" Sunny yelled and immediately covered his mouth. "It's just what if they look in there?"

"Right good idea, I'll—" Sasha began to say.

"I can take it!" Sunny yelled, holding out his hand, his eyes showing the fear. His time was running out!

"Dude, what the hell you're just going to eat it all yourself." Connie whined.

"No I swear I'm not! It's fine." Sunny defended a little too loudly. Meanwhile everyone was looking at him like he was going insane and with everything about to happen he might as well have.

"Come on don't just stand there, if they see us slacking off we're in for it."

'After that line it's Eren's entire monologue and then the titan is just gonna appear I have to get out of here!' He thought, the shaking and sweating only getting worse.

"See you guys at lunch time."

'I need to leave NOW!!' He screamed to himself and with that began to walk away.

'Titan it gonna appear. It's going to appear! It's going to apear! Faster damnit!!'

"Hey, Sunny, where you going?" Someone called out.

"Uhh just remember something! Uh bathroom!!" He blurted and quickly turned back to quickly walking away.

But it was too late. The air turned still, everything was quiet and the wind came, a breeze so slight you wouldn't think anything of it. However it sent a chill down Sunny's spin he didn't even want to look. He knew what was right in front of him.

Nonetheless he froze, as if his won't move and turned his eyes to meet the titans. It was just as terrifying or even more than he thought. He did nothing, said nothing, it only stared into his very soul.

'Move! Fuck!! Fuck fuck fuck!!! Move your god damn legs!!' He screamed to himself.

Like a sudden spark as the titan kicked the outer wall Sunny used his OD tool to grapple down the inner wall.

Everything shook debree and smoke making it impossible to see. Sunny choked on hot air, his hands, no his whole body felt sick, weak even.

Eren and the others zipped down next to him. "It's hot!" Eren screamed.

"Oh god no! Not again!"

Sunny's eyes were wide, his whole body stiff, just standing there on the wall along with everyone else, he looked at the open wall like it was the gate to hell.

"They're gonna get in. They're gonna get in! They're gonna get in!!!" Connie screamed.

He wanted nothing more than to scream or run away but he just couldn't move! 'What do I do? Do I hurt Eren so he can become a titan? No, no that can't work!! Ahhhh!!' He tightly held his head

"This is it people!! Do or die!!!" Eren's yelling knocked him out of his panic. He looked side to side at everyone, Sasha saved that guy, Connie and the others were just there panicking, but what could he do?

He knew the colossal was going to smash the cannons so that was pointless, the titan was going to disperse so that was also pointless. "There's not point just— just gonna disappear. There's no point. I should just run. No what am I saying? I'll get arrested for that!" Sunny mumbled to himself. Either way the safest bet was to stay there, do nothing, there was no point to it.


End file.
